Alike Souls
by ContraryMaryBee
Summary: They both knew who the other was, they knew how they felt, they knew how they thought. Together for fifteen years, this is how they survived. KakaNaru, hard yaoi don't like don't read.


They had hurt him again today, three of them. Fighting to keep the smile on his face, Naruto walked home with a limp, shutting the door and stretching up to put all three deadlocks in place. Padding around hi apartment, the seven year old still kept the smile on his face, well aware of the two men outside in the tree watching over him. He could feel the scorn from there.

A ramen dinner barely satisfied his stomach, but he kept the smile up. The first man went away, apparently too disgusted to stay longer. The second however stayed around for a while longer and Naruto felt the deliberating and thinking the man was doing. About his demise, Naruto thought.

Going to the bathroom, he shut the door softly behind him, standing still and staring into the cracked mirror above his sink.

Seven years old. Short, blonde hair, expressive blue eyes, closed shut by that infernal smile. Whisker marks, longer than normal teeth, pointed ears. And then there was the tattoo on his stomach, black lines creeping around his mid-section, like some sort of multi-legged spider.

Other children of his age were going to school, talking excitedly to their parents on how their best friend was inviting them to his birthday party. Others of his age had no idea of mortgages, grocery bills, pain, hurt, hate, disgust, beatings.

Naïve, innocent fools. Naruto could feel himself dying on the inside every day, yet somehow he stayed alive, whether it was by luck or some form of inherited stubbornness, he refused to give in.

However many beatings, hits, glares they gave him, he kept getting up and walking. That probably angered them more than whatever it is that made them hate him.

Leaving his bathroom, Naruto froze his face in the hopeful, cheery, smiling look of a seven year old idiot, who didn't know or care about the glares, the hate his home had for him. He was set to go to bed, the blinds were shut against the night, his garbage was cleaned away and he felt the strain of his day come up on him.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Naruto stilled, waiting for something, was it a bad person coming? Or was it one of the few good? He didn't move, that smile still on, waiting for some sign of which it may be. Usually, the bad people get impatient and either rip the door apart or start kicking. Good people knock a couple more times then leave, thinking he's away.

There was another knock, this time it was two short ones then a pause and another two. A code. Naruto brightened. So it was him.

Opened the ;locks, Naruto peered the door first, checking to see if it really was him, then slid it open a bit more, letting the person glide into his small dark apartment. The electricity was turned off in his room so Naruto just stared at the shadowed face of his one friend.

A very tall man, a good 6 feet, a bit more. A long sinewy body, held together by the standard Anbu uniform. He had taken his white mask off, leaving him in only his every day mask. Konoha headband slanted over his left eye, you could only see his right eye, dark grey and dead. It was obvious he had a bad day. Shockingly silver hair that defied the rules of gravity stood up and to the side, surprisingly silky despite the way it stood on end.

Small cuts and tears littered his form, its of dried blood spotted his clothing, and he held his shoulders like a man very close to falling over dead.

Naruto said nothing; he knew what the man wanted. Lighting his candles, Naruto set them by the bed, took hold of the tall man's hand and pulled him over to it, motioning for the man to sit down and wait. The tall Anbu did as requested, sitting and hanging his head in his hands. His shoulders were trembling and yet he made to sound. Naruto ran a comforting hand through his silver locks, marveling at the size difference between his small hands and the other's large ones. Padding off quietly he got out the medical kit he had under his sink.

With practiced ease, the young boy who shouldn't even know what antiseptic is ran a soaked cloth over the small and many wounds on the man's body, taking off impeding clothing. Soon the silver haired man was left in his pants and mask, sitting motionless on the young boy's bed. Naruto, his first task done silently kneeled beside the man on the bed, putting a tan hand to his bare shoulder.

The man lifted his head and stared at the boy, communicating his feelings in a simple glance. Naruto nodded, pulling back the covers and pushing the man gently under them. He still looked half-dead, exhaustion lining his every muscle.

Sadness was evident, self-hate, disgust, hopelessness, helplessness, all of it filled the man, pouring out his pores in a rare show of no control. It was something Naruto had gone through, goes through every day and he recognized the need, the want the other had.

Naruto blew out the candles and lied beside the still man, covering the both of them with the ratty comforter. Sliding his small arms around the silver haired man's neck, Naruto nestled his face into the long neck, breathing a sigh.

He was cold, Naruto noticed, the arms that shakily came up around his small frame were cold,, the face the buried itself in his hair was cold, the tears that trickled down silently to his scalp were cold.

Naruto did his best to warm them up.

Not out of pity, not out of amusement. No, in this man Naruto could see a kindred spirit, forever in torment over matters so much deeper than normal people's issues. They were both surviving in their special way, Naruto locking himself behind a cheery face and Kakashi, locking himself behind a white mask.

Kakashi, lying in Naruto's small bed, holding onto the boy with desperation was comforted, was relived simply by the boys presence, by the small show of concern and care. Every little scrap of warmth or love was soaked up by the both of them, two souls crying for help, for love.

Sighing, Kakashi let his walls fall; surrendering and trusting the boy to build them back up. Naruto tightened his arms, silently saying that he would.

--

Years later, neither of them had forgotten what the other did for them. When Kakashi stuck his head into that academy classroom, letting the eraser fall onto his silver hair, Naruto knew who exactly his sensei was.

He knew everything he needed to know that he was in good hands.

Sakura and Sasuke were never told, never saw what relationship the two had, the bond they shared since forever. Only at night, when he had had enough abuse, enough hurt did Naruto sneak into Kakashi's tent. Letting his troubles go silently into the warm, strong arms encircling him.

Sakura was spiteful, snapping hurtful remarks without a care, without knowing what they did to Naruto. Sasuke was indifferent, he knew what it did to the boy and yet did nothing, did not care.

Kakashi could not help in such a situation; the demon brothers and the demon of the mist were his first concern. But at the bridge builder's house, the night before they left to go back to Konoha, they found themselves on the roof.

Kakashi knew Sasuke knew they were there, yet he still put an arm around the blonde, accepted the head leaned on his shoulder. Sasuke didn't understand the care, the comfort that small hold brought the both of them, so he ignored it for the rest of his life.

Kakashi nearly had a heart attack. Orochimaru attacked his team. But, with some sense of selfish pride, Naruto had gotten through it, continued to fight even with the huge disadvantage of that painful seal on his stomach. The night after preliminaries, Kakashi knocked twice, waited and then twice more, listening to the sound of several locks being forced open.

The bed was getting smaller, Naruto realized as the two of them tucked themselves in. But, when the musky, wolfish smell of Kakashi overran his senses, and the warmth of his body broke through the cold void in his chest h didn't care anymore. He just knew that the man was still there.

--

That mission to Orochimaru's layer, Naruto came back with a hole directly where his heart was, and he shut himself out of the world. Sasuke was gone. He had still held hope that the boy could come back, could atone for his crimes but when the boy admitted, boasted even that he got everything he wanted from the Sannin, even shared the snake's bed, that's when that hope died.

Sakura hadn't given up; she didn't recognize the sense of happiness, even if it was twisted in the other's dark eyes. That sense of welcome for the snake. Naruto understood, Sasuke had found something to heat that void emptiness in his chest.

The very same emptiness that threatened to overcome the sun-haired boy.

Kakashi found the whiskered teen on the Hokage Mountain, later that night. Crying silently, clutching the stone hair of his long dead father, wounds deeper than the skin marring his insides.

Wounds Kakashi could only hope to heal.

Naruto accepted the warm arms, leaning back and twisting to put his own arms around the other man, biting the flak jacket to keep from screaming in his tears. Kakashi swallowed once and buried his face in the tan neck to keep tears away, feeling the frustrating cold leak form the blonde and into him.

Together the two suffered until the warmth spread between them. Naruto held his head up, the growing face of a sixteen year old teenager staring into the mask-less, mature face of his gorgeous sensei.

The two had their first kiss that night. It was small, fleeting, but it was enough.

--

None of his friends knew he was an Anbu, they just thought he was jounin, no-one knew he was a machine, a deadly killer. Cold, hard, unforgiving. Nobody knew that the cold in his chest engulfed him, leaving him a trembling mess on the floor.

Except for Kakashi. He had joined the Anbu once again a year after Naruto, the White Wolf was welcomed back with warm smiles and claps on the back. Off in the corner, Phoenix clapped with the rest, blue eyes eyeing the man up and down.

He was now into his thirties, Kakashi, yet he moved, no, glided with the same security and strength he had when he was twenty. Naruto had known for a while he was gay, and by the way Kakashi stared at his lithe, sinewy form, he guessed the wolf was too.

He welcomed the man to Anbu ranks with a hug, chuckling huskily when he noticed he topped the silver haired man in height, the man's eyes reaching his chin.

Kakashi was due home by now; Naruto went to greet him at the gate. When Wolf's team noticed the attractive blonde man leaning against the gate, they gave their captain a few pointers, most quite lewd, and jumped off to the tower, leaving the two alone.

Naruto raised an eye brow and turned around, gesturing the man to follow him.

He could feel the dark grey eyes boring into his back on the way to his apartment, and he could feel the waves of animal lust pouring form the man behind him. In return, Naruto flickered his chakra in Morse code, saying several lusty and seductive comments about the night to come.

Two steps within the room and Wolf pounced on his prey, knocking the both of them to the floor. Grinding harshly, Kakashi ripped off his mask and attacked the other mouth with enough force to bruise. Naruto reciprocated, growling in the back of his throat and rolling atop the other man.

It was always a fight, each trying to one up the other, to control. Kakashi nearly always won.

Clothed disappeared, movement intensified and soon Naruto was scratching the floor, panting and moaning, screaming and growling out his love for the other man. Kakashi's thrusts were fast and hard enough to jar Naruto's teeth, the mind-numbingly hot build up in his cock and stomach a sign of the intensity.

Orgasm hit them like a train, arching off the floored Naruto growled, the sound sending shivers down Kakashi's spine. Kakashi thrust forward more, harder, deeper, pushing the thick white streams of seed into the younger man.

Collapsing on the bigger bed, Naruto chuckled, putting an arm around Kakashi's shoulders. The silver haired man folded his arms between them, plastering his naked body to the blonde and absently nibble don the tan collar bone.

It was strange, their relationship. They had been together for fifteen years now, ever since Kakashi decided to introduce himself to a jaded six year old Naruto.

"Kakashi…you know I…"

"Yeah, I know Naruto."

--

Nice and short, little thing I wrote in…..twenty minutes. And I really should be studying for exams. I got one tomorrow morning :/

Tell me what you think? : )


End file.
